superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jirard Khalil
Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil is the host of the YouTube review show, "The Completionist", and co-host of "Super Beard Bros." On his main channel, The Completionist, Jirard completes a new game every week, ranging from casual games to hardcore games. : Main Article: The Completionist On his second channel, Super Beard Bros, Jirard, accompanied by Alex Faciane and Greg Wilmot, plays through games. Although he doesn't like to admit it, this makes him a let's player. Super Beard Bros. also serves as a "Behind the Scenes," as he sometimes does reviews of the games he's played. : Main Article: Super Beard Bros. Jirard is also a member of Big Bad Bosses, a video game boy band. He plays the role of Big Bow. : Main Article: Big Bad Bosses Family Brother: Jacque Khalil Father: Charles Khalil Sister: Kellee Khalil Mother: Kaaren Khalil (R.I.P.) Inspiration for The Completionist Jirard has said multiple times that there are certain people that he got inspiration from to start being a reviewer, as well as a YouTuber. *In a panel, Pro-Tips: Becoming a YouTube Gamer, Jirard said that his initial inspiration for becoming a YouTuber was from Andre from Black Nerd Comedy. *Jirard also stated in the Aladdin review that Dodger from PressHeartToContinue was his inspiration for starting The Completionist. *In Between Two Nerds, Jirard said that he also got inspiration from The People over at TheWarpZone for being a YouTuber. Trivia * In episode 7 of the Super Beard Bros. Banjo Kazooie playthrough, Jirard revealed that he was Will Smith. * Jirard has stated many times that Donkey Kong Country 2 is his favorite game of all time and will only review it when he feels The Completionist is ready to come to a close. *Jirard's favorite Pokemon is Bulbasaur, as stated in the 12th episode of The Dex! During the episode, he was shocked to learn Bulbasaur is considered Easy Mode in the original Pokémon games. He still considers Bulbasaur to be Dope Mode and if Bulbasaur had a beard he'd be the coolest Pokémon on the planet. *Final Fantasy 6 is Jirard's favorite game by Square and will be the second to last review of the Completionist *In Episode 24 of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Jirard expressed the desire to do a live reenactment of the Opera scene from Final Fantasy 6 and stated that the Jake Kaufman remix on Balance and Ruin gives him the chills every time he hears it *After the Secret of Mana livestream Jesse Cox stated during the Co-Optional Podcast that Jirard is one of the most patient men he has ever met *Jirard is known as Beardman because of a podcast series he was often on. When people asked him questions they'd say BEARDMAN because that's all they knew about him. *In the Super Mario RPG episode Fan Question Day!, Jirard says that he is a horrible back-seat gamer. *Greg describes Jirard as a "Lebanese fashion model." *As of June 27th, 2014, Jirard has completed 100 games on his channel,ThatOneVideoGamer. *In Between Two Nerds on TheWarpZone, Jirard said that ever since Episode 25 of The Completionist he has been trying to 100% Complete Super Smash Bros Brawl." *According to the 41st episode of Wild Arms, 2 Nerds & a Cowboy, Jirard, Greg and Alex all have manboobs, but Jirard's are massive. *According to Jirard in the Diablo II Review, the majority of his high school and college years was spent playing Diablo II. *Jirard's headshot picture was from when he used to audition for roles that he wasn't able to do due to age, such as auditioning for Justin Long's role in Live Free or Die Hard. *During a live stream, Jirard stated that his favorite 3D Mario game was Super Mario Galaxy 2. **On the other side, his least favorite 3D Mario game is Super Mario Sunshine. *During the 99th episode Mega Man X3 live stream, Jirard stated he can fix a broken game. *Jirard's first game console was the NES. *During his high-school years, Jirard briefly worked full-time at MySpace. * Jirard's famous "Yes!" exclamation was inspired on a similar quirk of his mother, and serves as a sort of tribute to her. * Jirard has stated that the game he picks up during the intro sequence is the original NES Super Mario Bros. due to the sentimental value attached to that game. * Jirard has repeatedly confirmed that his favorite video game song of all time is "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure. * Jirard and JonTron attended rival high schools, and hung out with one another regularly. * On the TGS Podcast Jirard said that he had a full blown cavity search and that's why Jirard shaves his beard every con. * Jirard has collaborated with Game Grumps before. He's been a special guest on their board-game centered show Table Flip, and has played Sonic 3 & Knuckles with Egoraptor and RubberNinja on the Game Grumps' channel. * Jirard has a gaming condition which he calls "Jirard Syndrome". Symptoms include utterly crushing a game in the most epic way for several levels in a row, then finding that ONE part that takes about half an hour to beat and involves tons of lives lost before miraculously beating that ONE part. * Lives in a pipe. * Jirard was temporarily replaced by a robotic Jirard in Super Maker Bros. Secret Spies #4 who learned to replicate Jirard perfectly by only watching super beard bros. * Jirard ordered 6000 reams of rectangle shaped paper and black sharpies so he could draw his art on his own time. * Jirard created life. * Jirard created Alex. * Jirard is God. * Jirard announced that Super Maker Bros.- Shrekpoints #2 is the end of Super Beard Bros. * Jirard is an Ogre Priest called Farther Shrek. * Jirard is Shrek's dad, confirmed. * Jirard is the gunman that shot Alex's dad. Fortunately, Alex's dad cotched that bullet. * Jirard only sleeps when climbing up a snowman's scarf. ** Jirard fell asleep during the 7th episode of Banjo Kazooie. Alex immediately requested this to be put on the Wiki. Memorable Quotes *"Yes!" *"Do you have any more Whale trivia for us Alex?" *"You know what they say; You can never save enough" *"Later man." * "I beat it." *"That ain't me, man!" *"Dummy Jirard, always making dumb scrub moves." * "With that in mind guys, this game gets our completionist rating of... Complete it!" * "NINTENDURRRRRR!!!" * "Oh Mark Carr" * "The Gooch is right there" * "Got got by art" * "Watch Lie to Me." * "I just pressed A." * "I AM the nail." Gallery Jirard Icing.gif|Jirard's "drug" problem Jk.png|The Completionist Fan Art Laser Clown.jpg|Fan Art of Shirraco the Laser Clown The angry video game JIHAD.png|Jirard's impersonation of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Category:Jirard Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:The Completionist Category:Normal Boots Category:Completionist Name